


Watch What Happens

by oneprotagonistshort



Series: Watch What Happens [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: “You want him, don't you,” said Katherine, not a hint of a question in her voice. She was so sure that Jack understood the implications immediately.“Wha- no, I don't know what you're talkin’ about,” he said, trying to keep his cool. “Davey? That's… pfft. No way.”As usual, Katherine saw right through him. “It's okay,” she said, and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She lingered there next to his ear, and no one but Jack heard her say, “Me too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely nothing to say for myself.

Jack was watching Davey explain the concept of a bylaw to a twelve-year-old when he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder. “Look at that,” he said to Katherine, “kid can't afford to go to school but he’s gettin’ an education anyways. Davey’s gonna be a great teacher.”

It was true, not long after the strike Davey’s dad had gone back to work and Davey had gone back to school. He stayed involved in the union, but was studying to be a teacher. The thought of him doing what he was doing for classrooms full of kids made something warm and impossibly fond unfurl in Jack’s chest.

“You want him, don't you,” said Katherine, not a hint of a question in her voice. She was so sure that Jack understood the implications immediately. 

“Wha- no, I don't know what you're talkin’ about,” he said, trying to keep his cool. “Davey? That's… pfft. No way.”

As usual, Katherine saw right through him. “It's okay,” she said, and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She lingered there next to his ear, and no one but Jack heard her say, “Me too.”

* * *

It took some sweet-talking to get Davey to agree to it but Jack was a practiced sweet-talker and Katherine helped convince him it wasn’t all just some joke. Even now, pushed backwards onto their bed in his undershirt and shorts, Davey looked like he was afraid a punchline was coming. 

Jack and Katherine had talked about it beforehand and decided to make things easy, so when Davey knocked on their door Katherine had answered in a simple slip. Jack was completely shirtless and not far behind, and they’d both laughed at the way Davey’s jaw went slack at the sight of them. 

Katherine had Jack by the belt now, delicate hands toying with the buckle but never threading the leather through the loop. He kissed her, slow, the fingertips on one hand trailing down her spine while the other settled low on her waist. She shivered, and Jack chuckled.

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek. “You sure about this?”

“Oh yeah,” Katherine said. “Question is, are you ready?”

Jack grinned, knowing a challenge when he heard it. “Oh yeah,” he echoed. “Question is, is Davey?” 

They turned to the bed where Davey still looked fairly convinced that it was all an elaborate prank. “I’m ready,” he said, but he looked more nervous than ready.

Katherine was quick to comfort him. She climbed up next to him on the bed and gently pushed him into lying down, tucking herself along his side. Pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth, she started to rub soothing circles into his chest. “You can touch me, you know,” she said. She grabbed him by the chin and brought him in for a real kiss, a kiss with a simmering heat behind it that Jack knew all too well. 

The reaction was immediate. Davey wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for another kiss, hungry for it like he’d never touched anyone like this before. It occurred to Jack that maybe he hadn’t. Davey didn’t even notice when he climbed on the bed to join them, too occupied with Katherine until Jack wrapped an arm around them both and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the back of Davey’s neck. 

“Jack…” he stuttered when Jack got a hand up under his undershirt and rubbed over a nipple with his thumb.

“I think we should take this off, don't you?” Jack asked, more to Katherine than to Davey. That didn't stop Davey from shuddering hard though, and Katherine smiled into his collarbone.

“Yeah, I think so,” she said, and slid a delicate hand down Davey’s chest, past Jack’s and lower, low enough to hook a finger into the waist of Davey’s shorts. “These too.”

Davey made a strangled little noise and surged forward, capturing Katherine’s mouth in another kiss. Not one to feel left out, Jack cut in. He angled Davey’s head with a hand in his hair and kissed him hot and wet and just this side of filthy, smiling when Davey’s hips twitched as Katherine leaned in and started pressing biting little kisses to his neck. 

Jack wondered vaguely if they'd leave a mark and found himself hoping that they would. The guys would give Davey endless shit for it, but Jack had a feeling no one would believe him even in the highly unlikely event that Davey told the truth. 

It took some shuffling to get the rest of Davey’s clothes off; Katherine and Jack had furnished their small apartment with what they could afford, which wasn't much. Their bed wasn't really big enough for three people, and Katherine had to get up completely to take off her slip. 

Davey’s eyes went wide, and he shot each of them a quick glance like he didn't know where he should be looking. “You two,” he said, groaning when Katherine climbed back on the bed and guided his hand to her breast. “I think you're tryin’ to kill me.”

Katherine giggled and wrapped a hand around him, her grip feather-light with the barest hint of friction that Jack knew from personal experience could drive a man wild. “What do you want, sweetheart?” she asked. 

“I don't know,” Davey said, breathless already. “Just… something. Anything. _Please._ ”

His voice broke on the last word and Jack smiled, drawing him in for another kiss. “I think I should get my mouth on you,” he said when he pulled away, and Davey actually gasped. “What do you think, Katherine?”

“I think that's a great idea,” she said, and then to Davey, “I'm going to stay up here with you, okay?”

Davey swallowed hard and nodded, his hand flexing where it had come to rest on her waist. “Yeah,” he said. “That sounds real… _really_ good.” He was hard, he had been for a while, and Jack could tell he needed some relief. 

Jack shifted his weight, drawing himself up so he could move further down the bed and position himself better. He wanted this to be good for Davey, he wanted him to know how good they could make him feel. Jack held the base of his cock in one hand and slowly slid his mouth over the head. Judging by the ragged moan it elicited, Jack could tell Davey was feeling pretty good.

It wasn't the first time Jack had done this, not by a long shot. He'd learned pretty quickly that when a wealthy man ventured into his neighborhood and offered to buy him a drink, it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. Jack liked it though, he always had; being with men always seemed like a fun challenge, like they were both trying to come out on top of a fight that neither one of them was really losing. 

He liked girls too though, and they were easier to chase, so that was where he invested his time. When Davey whimpered as Jack sank lower, Jack took a second to be thankful he got to have both. 

Davey was already starting to shake a little, and Jack took his time. He dragged his mouth back up Davey’s length to tongue at the head, sucking a little to see what Davey would do. He was rewarded with a moan and a curse, neither of which were things he heard from Davey very often. 

He kept that up for a minute, bringing a strong hand up to grip Davey’s hip when he got a little too eager. Getting the message, he started to bob his head with a loose sort of rhythm and above him he heard Davey start to lose his mind.

“Jack, that… _oh_ ,” he said. “Please, more. _Please._ ”

Jack heard Katherine chuckle, and then the low murmur of her voice told him she was whispering filthy things into Davey’s ear as he grew closer to the edge. The sudden jerk of Davey’s hips confirmed it. Jack would've smiled if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, so he settled instead for picking up the pace. 

Moving his head faster, Jack felt Katherine’s hand come down to thread her fingers through his hair. He looked up to find her eyes on him, a flush settling in across her chest and cheekbones. He hummed in appreciation and Davey’s hips jerked again. 

“He likes that,” he heard Katherine say to Davey. “You should try it too.”

Davey’s hand joined Katherine’s on Jack’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. Jack hummed again and tilted his head into the touch before sinking lower, taking Davey even deeper than before. Davey whimpered and his grip on Jack’s hair tightened, an action that turned Jack on beyond words. He moaned around Davey’s cock, and apparently that was all it took to get Davey to fall apart. 

“Jack,” he said, voice shaky, “You should… I'm gonna…”

Jack didn't stop. He moved quicker and moaned again when Davey pulled on his hair and Davey was done, his release hitting the back of Jack’s throat as he swallowed around him. Jack made sure to hold him until he was spent, only pulling his mouth away when Davey whimpered and started to twitch. 

“Good?” Katherine asked, the smile on her face indicating that she knew the answer. 

“Yeah,” said Davey, eyes closed and trembling a little. “That was… that was real good.”

Jack smiled and sucked a mark into Davey’s hip just for fun. The noise he made was incredible, so Jack did it again. “Good,” he said, and hoisted himself up to kiss Davey, and then Katherine, letting them taste what he'd tasted.

Jack pulled back and noticed Katherine’s hand was between her legs, moving lazily but making her breath hitch a little bit. “Your turn?” he asked. 

“My turn,” Katherine agreed, and they shifted so Jack was in the middle, kissing her hard while he worked on replacing her hand with his. 

Jack made a pleased noise when Davey spooned in behind him and ran a tentative hand down the length of his arm. “You can touch me too,” he said, and Davey took it for the invitation it was, his touch growing surer with every pass down the hard planes of Jack’s muscles. 

Katherine watched all of this with hungry eyes, hips starting to rock against the gentle pressure Jack was applying between her legs. She had learned pretty quickly that Jack’s mouth was good for more than talking his way out of trouble and his hands were good for more than just art; there were a plethora of other ways he could use them to his advantage. He did so now, slipping a finger into her with practiced ease. 

Her breaths came heavier when he added another, pumping them in an out in a slow but steady movement that he knew she liked. Jack heard Davey’s breath catch behind him before he felt Davey kiss the back of his neck, mimicking what Jack had done earlier. He rolled his shoulders encouragingly and Davey understood, trailing kisses down the parts of Jack’s spine that he could reach. 

“The two of you,” Katherine said breathlessly. “God, look at you.”

Jack grinned and thrust his fingers up a little harder, and felt Davey smile into his shoulder at her sharp inhale. “Look at us?” he asked. “How ‘bout look at you?”

“You guys are amazing,” Davey said, the hand that had been exploring Jack’s bare chest pausing to reach up and caress Katherine’s face. 

“Oh, that's nice,” she said, closing her eyes and moving to meet Jack’s fingers with more resolve. 

Davey’s thumb traced her bottom lip and she took it into her mouth, and Jack realized with sudden clarity just how turned on he was. He moved his thumb to brush against Katherine where she wanted him, pressing in slight little circles. She moaned in response, and her hands reached out and gripped a little bit of Jack and a little bit of Davey as she got close. Jack’s fingers didn't let up and she came like that, Davey’s thumb still in her mouth and Jack’s skilled hand working her through the aftershocks. 

Jack leaned in to kiss her, the exchange taking his breath away and making him temporarily forget that he was somehow the only one who wasn't naked. It was Davey’s inexpert hands fumbling with his belt that brought him back. 

“Yeah we gotta get these off,” Jack said, suddenly desperate. 

They bumped into each other quite a few times as all three of them tried to push Jack’s pants off his hips, but when he’d kicked them off the foot of the bed they resettled, Davey still behind Jack and Katherine kissing up under his jaw. 

“Your turn?” asked Davey, and he wrapped a hand around Jack, squeezing experimentally.

“God yes,” Jack groaned, shifting a little so Davey would take the hint and start to move, moaning appreciatively when he did. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

He honestly thought he couldn't feel any hotter until Katherine reached between them and let her hand join Davey’s in the action of jerking him off. She kissed Jack, then leaned over his shoulder to kiss Davey, the two of them mingling up close in Jack’s personal space. 

“Jesus,” he said, and they separated, unable to keep the angle for long. Davey went back to mouthing at the back of Jack’s neck and Katherine guided Davey’s hand into a pace that made Jack crazy. 

For once, words failed him. Jack settled back, neck bared and tilted back towards Davey’s mouth with Katherine kissing every inch of Jack’s chest that she could reach. When his speech left him, Jack settled for moaning their names, unable to decide whose touch to arch into. 

He felt like he'd been hard for an eternity, and the heat that was building in the pit of his stomach was telling him it wouldn't be much longer. Jack opened his eyes, unsure of when they'd closed, not wanting to miss a thing. He looked down his body and saw where Katherine and Davey’s hands were joined and it was all over. He came with a hoarse shout, and his body went completely taught before collapsing back into the bed. 

It was a while before anyone said anything, and it was Katherine who broke the silence. 

“Personally I would call that a success,” she said, and Jack and Davey laughed.

“Yeah, I'll say,” said Jack, kissing her nose. He reached back behind him, almost as if to check that Davey was still there, and was relieved to find that he was. 

After a minute Davey said, “Thank you guys. For including me, I mean.”

And that was it. There was something so open and earnest about Davey, something Jack had found irresistible from day one, and the honest gratitude in his voice made Jack’s heart swell. Looking at Katherine, he could tell she felt it too.

They belonged to each other, for sure, but Davey was a little bit theirs too. 

“Of course,” Jack said. “You’re welcome for next time, too.”

Davey’s voice cracked over the words, “Next time?” and Katherine laughed. Jack smiled at her, then back at Davey. This was going to be fun.


End file.
